turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Category talk:US Cities
I'm going to semi-seriously suggest breaking this category down by state. It's pretty big. On the other hand, I'm not sure if we have a city for all fifty states, and this would be the only category large enough to justify that sort of split. TR (talk) 04:26, December 1, 2013 (UTC) :Another option could be tightening up the definition of "city" a bit. The word's a bit too grand for a lot of these podunks. I'm not sure what the subdivision would be, though; we'd hardly call a category "US Podunks." Turtle Fan (talk) 16:22, December 1, 2013 (UTC) ::The problem with doing that really isn't a universal definition of "city" in the US (actually, there isn't one used globally, either). Each state sets the definition. For example, distinction between "cities" and "towns" in Alabama is based on population, whereas California law uses those terms interchangeably, and the term a given community uses depends mainly on which one it picked at incorporation. ::As I say, we don't have to do anything, I just noticed that the category is quite big (a natural consequence of HT being in the US), and wondered if we needed to make it more manageable or not. TR (talk) 18:20, December 1, 2013 (UTC) :::It is somewhat unwieldy, but I feel breaking it down by state would be more trouble than it's worth. Better to leave it be. :::We might also want to consider going through and taking a look at articles which might be better deleted. If the entirety of a town's legacy is something like "Jake Featherston stopped to piss in East Bumblefuck, Tennessee during a train ride from Richmond to Nashville in 1931," well, that's worth considering. Turtle Fan (talk) 21:26, December 1, 2013 (UTC) I think breaking this by state would be counter-productive. The purpose of categorization is to ease finding something but if you sub-cat by state then you would need to know what state a particular town was in. This wouldn't be a problem for major cities like New York or L.A. but for "East Podunks" you would have to recall which state it was in or have to hunt and peck until you found it. ML4E (talk) 20:55, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Follow up on minor locations So, after adding a bunch of minor Nowherevilles in HoD, I'd like to revisit TF's suggestion about tightening up this category. On the one hand, if HT is going to go to the trouble of researching geography, I fell in the interests of completeness, we should address such towns and cities. On the other hand, we do have a lot of insubstantial articles, and I do think we should be concentrating on quality. I suggest we use the Minor Characters model, and place these minor one-line wonders on a single page leaving the redirects behind. This would be for cities and towns that were only referenced in one work and be places 1) where characters simply passed and/or 2) played a really incidental role, e.g. the "hometowns" of minor characters, or town that was captured in battle and never referenced again. For example, Abilene should be moved as "HQ of Buggone" isn't really that important. Akron fell quickly to the CS in Operation Coalscuttle and was never really mentioned again. I'm sure it was liberated, but we didn't see it, so it should be moved. On the other hand Hardeeville was the site of a massacre, and so it would be left as an article. Newport News wasn't really a setting, but the it was the first city the US a-bombed in TL-191, so it would be "article worthy". We may even want to create "US Cities that play a minor role" type sub-category. We would look at other countries, too, although that wouldn't be urgent. Getting the idea out there.TR (talk) 04:38, August 27, 2018 (UTC) :My thinking has always been that a simple mention is not enough, that something needs to happen even if for one scene. For example, in Supervolcano, Vanessa Ferguson flees Denver and stops in Pueblo, Colorado for gas and some other things. The novel described her route giving highway numbers and towns she passed through. I didn't create articles for those because they had zero significance. On the other hand, I always thought the creation of Olympia, Washington to just mention a passing thought of Mike Sullivan pretty useless. I would delete it but perhaps a "Minor US Cities References" article would be the way to go. :With respect to tHoD, when I read it I thought creating two itinerary articles, one from when Jack Spivey joins the team to Denver for the tournament and a second from Denver to L.A. showing intermediate towns mentioned in the narrative would be the way to go. E.g. *Played Town A Team in Town A; *Left next morning for Town B on Highway 123 via Town X, stopping for gas at Town Y; *Played Town B Team that evening; :And so on ML4E (talk) :Bump. I like ML4E's idea re: itinerary. The team articles/sections can then carry a lot of the heavy lifting, and we can tighten up Spivey's page. TR (talk) 19:15, September 6, 2018 (UTC)